The organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) display panel is a display device encapsulated by using an organic material, having advantages such as low operating voltage, fast response, high luminous efficiency, wide viewing angle, and wide operating temperature, and is conducive to thinness, low power, and surface design for the display device.
In the technology of integrating the OLED display panel and the touch panel, the OLED display panel and the touch panel are generally formed separately and then stacked together to form a complete touch display apparatus. This structure results in increase of the overall thickness of the OLED device, and is not conducive to thinness design of the product.
In order to improve the problem of thicker thickness, in some existing touch OLED display panels, touch electrodes arranged in an array are directly fabricated in the OLED display panel. In such an OLED display panel, the touch electrodes and the array substrate are located at different structural layers. The display signal wire (data line and scan line) on the array substrate includes a bonding area, and the display signal wire is connected to the display driving chip on the motherboard through a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board in the bonding area; the touch signal wire (Tx/Rx) corresponding to the touch electrode includes another bonding area, and the touch signal wire is connected to the touch driving chip on the motherboard through another flexible printed circuit board in the bonding area.
In the above touch OLED display panel, the array substrate and the touch layer are respectively provided with bonding areas, the two flexible printed circuit boards need to be connected by using two times of bonding processes, and the display signal wire and touch signal wire are respectively connected to the corresponding driving chips on the motherboard.
Therefore, the prior art still needs to be improved and developed.